


Winding Road

by Rina_san28



Series: OWFF Appendices [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-Recall, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Gabriel Reyes never expected a future...but it's a clear one.Written for Pride 2020 Day 1: Vision
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: OWFF Appendices [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710814
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say I'd never do another fic-a-day challenge? Yes. Was I lying? Also yes. 
> 
> This fic, like several will be this month, is cross-posted between the OWFF Appendices and the Pride series. This year's has some great prompts, so I am very excited! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel strolled into the small apartment he shared with his husband, groceries in hand. He had, as Jack would say, a “hankering” for one of his mamá’s old recipes. Luckily, the two of them had a night in without the kids for once.

“Hi, honey, I’m-” He froze.

Jack grimaced from his seat at the counter, the motion shifting the shiny new pair of spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose. “Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“It’s-” Gabriel swallowed. “Babe, you look _good._ ”

“You think so?”

“You bet I fuckin’ think so.” He set his bags down and went in for a closer look. “Did Angie finally put her foot down?”

“I’ve got old man eyes now, Gabe,” Jack said jokingly. “They’re finally catching up with the rest of me.”

“Makes you look dignified,” Gabriel decided. “Very handsome.”

“Oh, so I wasn’t handsome before?”

“You’ve got bonus points.”

“Hmm.”

Stomach winning out for now, Gabriel began unpacking the grocery haul. “Any fun gossip today?”

“Winston and Jesse are trying to figure out who to send to the UN’s charity gala,” Jack reported, fiddling unconsciously with his glasses. “Because our current roster is so big, we’re only allowed to send six folks.”

“I ain’t going,” Gabriel said.

“I told ‘em,” Jack said. “Jess didn’t seem a bit surprised. Angie and Fareeha are going for sure, maybe Hana and Brig. Aleks won’t go because the UN still hasn’t done anything about Volskaya, and if she won’t go then Mei, Olivia, and Satya aren’t going since they helped her assemble the inquest, and if _Olivia_ won’t go then Amélie won’t go either because they’re attached at the hip.”

“What about Zenyatta and Genji? They’ve got experience with this sort of stuff.”

“They’ve done the last two, Jesse wants to give them a break.”

Gabriel considered for a moment. “I’ll talk to Sam,” he said. “He owes me a favor anyway. I might be able to pull it for this and get him and Ana to go. As a bonus, if they behave bad enough they’ll never have to go to another one again.”

“That…might work.”

“I occasionally have good ideas. Occasionally.”

Jack came around to investigate the chaos Gabriel was creating. “What are you making?”

“One of Mamá’s dishes.”

“What’s it called?”

“Not a clue. I promise I won’t make it too spicy for you, farmboy.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“C’mon, now you can actually see what I’m putting in it!” Gabriel said, tapping Jack’s new frames. “Besides, have I ever steered you wrong?”

“You always ask that-”

“Never!”

“Multiple times, twice this week-”

“Hush, _coraz_ _ón,_ I know what I’m doing.”

Jack chuckled, dropping the well-practiced argument easily. Humming with contentment, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s middle to better watch him work. “Don’t think I’ll be in the field much longer. Not with these eyes.”

“Finally joining me in retirement?”

“Maybe I liked how it was treating you and got jealous.”

“You’d look good retired,” Gabriel said. “In your glasses and a sweater vest, grandkids in your lap, maybe a cat or six around the place.”

“I do like the sound of that.” Jack sighed, letting his chin drop onto Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’ve never been able to see a future like that before.”

Gabriel squeezed his wrist where it rested on his stomach. “Don’t waste your chance, Jackie.”

There was a moment of silence where Gabriel could hear the cogs turning in his husband’s brain. Jack had always been less willing to accept his own shortcomings, actual or perceived, and aging had proved to be difficult for him to process. Injuries were becoming more common as the old commander slowed down. Gabriel was patient, however, and he waited, as always, for Jack to come to his own conclusions, as long as it may take.

“I’ll talk to Winston tomorrow,” Jack decided. “We’ve gotten some new folks, anyways, might as well give them a chance to get in on the action.”

Gabriel internally cheered. “Sounds great to me. Now get off, I need to make a side dish.”

“Of course.” Jack kissed him on the cheek. “Give me a holler when you need the table set.”

“Will do. Now get out of my kitchen!” Gabriel snapped a dish towel at his cackling spouse as the man hightailed it into the living room, then did his own quiet happy dance.

A winding road to happiness, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Writing Notes:**  
>  1) I just really like Jack with glasses. Not gonna lie, he looks like my dad.  
> 2) I'm one of those people that think glasses mega-boost a person's attractiveness if chosen right.  
> 3) Winston and Jesse are jointly running Overwatch at this point, with input and assistance from everybody else. The new Overwatch doesn't have as much of a hierarchy as the original one did.  
> 4) I'll probably write something about it at some point, but Ana is HORRIBLE at charity galas. She just doesn't care enough and Sam just jumps right into her shenanigans. They have been known to spike drinks.  
> 5) My mom does this all the time with recipes. There's this one that she called "pork noodle-y stuff." What's it actually called? No idea, but she's been making it for thirty years.  
> 6) No hard timeline for this one as of yet, but I'm ballparking that Gabe stepped back from Overwatch about two-and-a-half years after the UN hearing and has been retired for about a year at this point. That would make him about sixty years old and Jack about fifty-five or so.  
> 7) Jack is very dutiful, which probably comes from his upbringing. My Gabe is a lot more family-oriented in his old age - being a wraith for a few years might make you value things like that a bit more - but Jack can't quite shake what he learned from growing up on a farm.  
> 8) I can't imagine that when they first married they envisioned a peaceful retirement. It's the one thing they always wanted but never though they would achieve. Congratulations, boys! Look at you go! 
> 
> That's all for today! I am working right now, so some entries may be later than others. On a more personal note, I am now officially graduated from university! It isn't the ending I'd envisioned, but it's the one I have, so I'm trying to make the best of it. 
> 
> Happy Pride, everybody! Stay safe!


End file.
